Beautiful As A Poem To The Gods
by igotawealwedwagon
Summary: Kyle is in love with Stan. But how does his super best friend feel about him! Sexual situations and mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_He came in through the wind_

_Like a leaf in the breeze_

_Flowing in my window_

_To kiss me on my cheek_

Kyle sighed and shut his diary, the book he kept all of his poetry in. The reader will now imagine a lovely young girl flying through the window but no! It wasn't a schoolgirl Kyle dreamed of at night, it was his best friend Stan. His best friend! The boy who was now turning into a man.

Kyle ran downstairs for breakfast with Ike. Then he went outside to the bus stop. The red sign reflected harsh sunlight into his eyes. He saw Stan, the only one he could ever love, the love of his life, walk up to him.

"Hey Kyle," he said.

"Hi St-stan," he stammered. Oh those sapphire eyes. They bore into him like a bluebird into its nest, fluttering its wings wildly. Stan was like a gypsy, only selling tear-stained pillow cases and sleepless nights-and the hope that those soft lips would crash against his one day in a night of uninhibited passion.

"Dude, are you okay?" Stan asked.

Oh, if he only knew! He wasn't okay, would never be until he confessed his love.

"Actually, I have something I need to tell you."

It was at that moment the bus screeched to a halt in front of them, like a tiger halts in front of its prey. Kyle's gypsy love would have to wait until later to hear those immortal words.

"Actually...I'll tell you later dude." Kyle said.

Stan nodded. "Okay dude." And they boarded the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_His eyes, like gems_

_Search my eyes_

_They glisten like diamonds_

_And find my soul_

Kyle brought his diary with him to school every day. He sat writing on the bus.

"Whatcha writing Kyle?" Stan asked.

"Nothing! Just finishing up some homework," Kyle slammed the book shut and blushed furiously, his face turning the color of that stop sign, the one that shone light into his face like an angel's halo. How he dreaded the day that Stan would find his poems, and yet how he longed for it.

"Oh. Cool." Stan looked ahead.

Kyle opened his book and finished the poem. They got to school, put their stuff in their locker, and went to class together. Little did Kyle know though, that somehow they had switched books after Wendy bumped into Stan. Stan now had Kyle's diary.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is the part where Kyle should have been writing a poem, but his journal was nowhere to be found! He looked at Stan and saw it underneath his math book.

"Stan!" He called out. "Stan wait!" He ran down the hallway and caught up to him. "Stan." He was out of breath, like he had just run a marathon, like the ones Stan liked so much.

Stan smiled. "Hi Kyle!"

He didn't say anything. Perhaps he hadn't read them? If he had...his world would be crumbled. Stan would pity him and his undying love. Where would he be? He would move out and pack his belongings. He would roam the Earth, trying in vain to find a love like his gypsy king.

"I need to talk to you Kyle." Stan said.

Oh no! He had already read them! He bowed his head and nodded.

"Come here, we can talk in the janitor's closet."

Kyle followed him there and closed the door behind them, thanking Stan for the privacy they would have to discuss their now ending friendship. Slowly, small glistening tears fell from his eyes and dropped sadly to the floor, dirty from years of throw up and spilled food.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They stood awkwardly in the closet, with Kyle's back to the door.

Stan turned his back to him and then without warning, whirled back around and walked towards him. There was fire in his eyes, the kind that burns deeply in one's soul.

"I read your poetry." Stan said huskily, his voice deep and throaty.

Kyle covered his eyes. Oh no! His best friend, forever, was about to leave him. It killed him, hurt him so deeply, deep like the chasm of his soul.

"I-I feel the same way." Stan said. "I...I love you."

Kyle was utterly surprised, like the prey of a lion would be as the lion pounces.

"You-I love you too!

Their lips crashed together like the waves crash on a beach. Their organs grinded together through tight fabric, making music with their rhythm.

"Oh Stan! Stan!" Kyle moaned with passion.

"Oh Kyle! How I've wanted this! I've wanted this for so long." He said lowly, his husky voice vibrating to Kyle's hard member.

They kept rubbing against each other hard until they both came in their pants. They cried each others names as they came and the stickiness of their cum seeped through their pants to mix together.

Little did they know, this was South Park, where if two mens' cum mix, one of the men can get pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

_The sun shines down _

_into my den of love_

_The dark haired one_

_is the source of light_

Kyle held Stan close to him, as a mother bear holds her cub in the cold Arctic wind. Oh how he wish this day would never end. Just the other day he was watching his gypsy prince from afar, and now he was holding him in his arms, reveling in the heat that radiated from Stan's warm body.

The raven-haired boy suddenly took Kyle's hand and tenderly kissed his fingertips, reminiscent of the days long ago, when a prince would gently press his lips to a young maiden's hand in hope of winning her heart.

"Kyle—I can't believe this is happening!" He admired his fiery Jew, the way his ruby red locks shone in the sunlight, the way his emerald eyes glistened like jewels in a pirate's treasure chest. His heart hammered inside his chest as he thought of what he had to tell his lover.

Could he really do this? Kyle would hate him forever!

Stan looked away, closing his eyes in shame. Forever he would carry this shame.

Kyle was suddenly worried!

"What is it, my love? You look so pale." It was true. The paleness of Stan's skin was white as a dove, and he suddenly worried that his gypsy love would fly away.

"Kyle—I. I went to the doctor today."

Kyle inhaled sharply. "What? What's wrong? Oh, Stan, I just got you, please don't leave me now!" He pulled Stan tight against him and ran his long slender fingers down his Broncos shirt.

"Kyle. I'm afraid to tell you—afraid that if you know what I know, you'll leave me forever. I-I can't have that!" Stan whimpered. He buried his head in Kyle's soothing green shirt and let silver drops of salty sweet liquid flow down his cheeks.

"Sshhh. It's alright, Stan. I'll never leave you. You're my true love. We'll always be together."

Stan looked up. "R-really? Okay. I—I'm pregnant, Kyle." He turned away, afraid to see the hatred in Kyle's gorgeous green eyes.

But Stan should have looked, because instead of hatred, there was a light in Kyle's eyes that had never been there before! He smiled so widely, showing his pearly white teeth, the kind you see in toothpaste ads—in fact Kyle had been asked to model many times before—and he kissed Stan gently on the forehead.

"That's such wonderful news, Stan!"

"It-it is?" Stan finally looked up at his Jewish lover.

Kyle nodded. "It's perfect," he whispered. And it was. Kyle had always wanted a child. When the other boys were playing Chinpokomon, he was secretly in his room playing with toy dolls and pretending to be the mother. That's the real reason why he didn't have the toys the other kids have—he spent all his allowance on baby products!

Relief shone from Stan's eyes and he wept with joy.

Kyle smiled, looking like a heavenly angel, or like Galadriel, lady of light, fairest of all the creatures in the land. If this world was Middle Earth, he would surely be Galadriel.

And Stan would be Aragorn, dark haired ranger of the night, but known in the ways of the Elven people.

Kyle stroked his dark threads of hair. "What is it?"

Stan blushed furiously, for speaking of the baby brought him such great joy. "It's a girl."

"A little baby girl," Kyle whispered. She would have the most loving parents in the world, he thought. He imagined a garden in back with petunias and lilacs, a golden-haired little girl running and playing in the sunlight.

"That's not all," Stan admitted.

Kyle was concerned. Was there something wrong with the baby? What else could he possible tell him?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Stan bit his knuckle and looked down. "I went to the doctor today again." He looked up and gazed into Kyle's sparkling eyes. "We—we're having twins."

Kyle could hardly believe what he was hearing. Two children! It was a dream come true!

"Stan. I-" he faltered. "I love you so much." He pulled Stan into a warm embrace, his eyes glistening with new found love for the other boy. He really thought he had loved him all he could, but when he heard this news it was as if he was wandering through a cave and suddenly there were lights all around him. The lights were his love for Stan.

Stan closed his eyes gently, his eyelashes moist with salty tears. "I'll never love another, my Kyle."

Kyle suddenly looked up, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Nor I. In fact. I was thinking today...how we never have..you know."

Stan blushed furiously and felt a tingle in his pants region. "You mean...oh Kyle. I don't know." He looked away. "I'm just so nervous."

Kyle looked at him with concern and massaged his neck. "Stan, you know I would never hurt you. Whatever you decide, I'll respect your decision."

Stan turned his head slowly and nodded. "Oh Kyle. Yes. Yes, I want to. I want to so bad." His rump was itching with excitement for the other boy.

Kyle bit his lip. It was now his turn to blush for the boy. "Stan, you're so beautiful. I—I don't know how long I will last."

Stan grabbed Kyle's hand in his own and held it like he would hold a precious stone. "I'm ready. Now."

Kyle nodded and kissed him as if it was the last kiss he would ever have—though it certainly wasn't. ;)

After an hour of heavy petting and long moments of gazing into the other's eyes, they were both ready.

"Kyle, I'm ready."

Kyle kissed Stan's bottom lovingly and lined his throbbing manhood up with Stan's tight cavern of love. Stan was already wet down there from so much passionate and tender kissing. Kyle whispered into his lover's ear. "I love you, Stan."

Stan was about to respond when Kyle plunged his massive saluting cock into his love hole. He cried out in ecstasy, seeing stars dance all around him.

"Oh, my darling, yes! Yes!"

Kyle plunged further into Stan's cavern, delighting in the wet feeling around his penis. It was as if he had never felt before, now he was coming into the world, feeling everything for the first time. It was heaven.

Stan cried out loudly, fisting the sheets. "More, Kyle, my love! I'm ready to burst with my seed! But oh! Don't hurt the babies!"

Kyle paused a moment and tenderly kissed Stan's rump. The babies would never be hurt, he thought. Not as long as I'm here. He returned to pumping in and out, in and out. The rhythm of their lovemaking could be heard throughout the household, but luckily, no one was home.

Kyle had lied—though unknowingly. He thought he wouldn't be able to last, but the magic of their love kept him going for well over an hour. Finally, he was ready to spill his white seed.

"Stan! Stan, I'm gonna-I'm gonna come!"

"Kyle! Let it go, just for me! JUST FOR ME!" He yelled passionately.

Kyle moaned and grunted, pure sex to Stan's ears, and came inside of Stan's opening. The sun exploded in front of their eyes as they came together, calling each others' names in tandem.

The two fell over in post-coital bliss, rosy cheeked and glowing. They held each other closely and snuggled.

"I love you, Stan."

"I love you too, Kyle."


	7. Chapter 7

8 Months Later

Stan and Kyle were necking on Kyle's bed, stroking each other's hair gently, when Stan suddenly felt his stomach.

"What is it, my darling?" Kyle asked, worry staining his brows.

"I think. My water just broke."

It was true—water seeped into his pants and stained the bed.

"Is it true? Can this be happening? My gypsy..." Kyle gently pulled Stan up and led him to the car. As he drove to Hell's Pass, he instructed Stan to keep breathing.

"Soon we'll have two beautiful babies. You'll be a _mommy_ soon."

Stan smiled through his heaving. He liked the sound of that—it brought tinkling bell music to his ears.

When they arrived, two nurses rushed Stan to the maternity ward while Kyle, the selfless lover that he was, held his fragile hand all the way. He ignored the stares of others, only concentrating on the pain in Stan's eyes. "Shhh, my love. It'll soon be over."

The nurses eased Stan into a special bed they had made for him. It was like a normal birth giving bed but it had a hole in the middle where the baby could come through. This way, he could be comfortable and it would ease the birthing process.

"I think it's coming!" Stan screamed. The nurses nodded at each other and knelt down to receive his babies. Kyle watched in glorious wonder as Nurse Carla pulled out a beautiful healthy baby girl.

"Oh Stan!"

But Stan couldn't respond-he had another child to birth! He pushed and heaved, sweat glistening down his rosy cheeks, his black hair wet and his slender fingers white from holding his lover's hand so tightly.

The nurse pulled out the other baby—a little baby boy.

The boy had beautiful red locks just like Kyle but the big blue eyes of Stan. While the girl had Stan's raven hair and the emerald eyes of her father.

Stan held the two children in his arms and Kyle kissed his brow gently. "This is the happiest day of my life, darling!"

Stan smiled weakly, but with no less enthusiasm. "Mine too, Kyle. I love you so much."

Kyle grinned. "What shall we name our angels?"

Stan smiled. "I've been thinking about this for a long time. I want to name the boy Kyle Junior."

Kyle blushed furiously, his cheeks red with embarrassment and honor and joy. He looked down. "Well then I get to name our baby girl. I want to name her Stanria."

Stan blushed much the same. "Kyle, you don't have to do that just because I named our boy Kyle Junior."

Kyle looked at him very seriously, with truth behind those emerald sparkling eyes. "I'm not doing it for that reason. I've been thinking about names for a while too. And I think it's beautiful."

Stan smiled happily. "It is beautiful. You're beautiful. I—I never told you but. The first time I saw you, I thought I had seen an angel. Which wouldn't be too strange in this old town."

Kyle froze. "I can't believe you said that. The first time I saw you I thought _you _were an angel, fallen from heaven with dewy drops in your hair and sapphire gems for your eyes."

"Oh, Kyle." Stan reddened. "You were always the poetic one. That's one of the reasons I love you."

"And I love you, darling. Now sleep. You've had a long day and you need your rest."

Stan's eyes shut gently of their own accord. The last thing he remembered as he fell asleep was Kyle's gentle kiss and a feeling of complete contentment in his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

10 Years Later...

Stanria and Kyle Jr. walked home from school, hand in hand, their heads bowed down as if in prayer. It had been a grueling day. The other schoolchildren were relentless in their hatred and bigotry, calling them names like "butt children" and "anal babies."

Each day Stanria would eat lunch in the girls' room, tears rolling down from her emerald eyes, glistening on her cheek and falling in single droplets onto her lunch box. She had no friends save her brother. He was the only one that understood.

Kyle Jr. put his arm around his sister and hugged her tight. His face blistered from the harsh winds of the Colorado winters, his thoughts dark and despondent, reminiscent of a dreary Russian novel perhaps. The kind his fathers took to reading in the cold and dusty library of their two-story home.

Inside the Marsh-Broflovski home, a bitter cold ran through the house. Kyle lay in bed, eyes blank like an empty dinner plate, lips moving in a dream-like state. The death threats wouldn't stop and he couldn't stop reading them, hateful words piercing his heart like a needle into his eye of feelings. He was a broken shard of glass in the desert, hot winds blowing past him and covering him slowly with sand.

Stan stood brokenhearted in the kitchen, covering his face with his hands. They looked old and wrinkled almost, and he wondered how long he could keep this up. This lie. His whole life was in shambles, a broke down truck on a road to nowhere. He and Kyle hadn't made love in months, and when he tried to approach him with a seductive smile or a brush of his hands on Kyle's soft skin, he would be pushed away.

His face suddenly contorted in anger, rage filling his soul like a tsunami. It was the children. It was always them, all along. If they hadn't—but no, he couldn't think that way. It was society, it was always them. But...it was hopeless. He'd known it for years now. The children. He repeated their names in his head, images of lifeless bodies streaming through his mind.

They were a pestilence, a boil that needed to be lanced. This world had no room for any of them; this world was a carcass, a hollowed out tree trunk, the branches drooping and the sad gray bark peeling. This world was not enough for them, not for his beautiful children or his precious, perfect Kyle.

His head jerked up as he heard the front door slam shut and he smiled sadly, licking his chapped lips. The sight of his children, broken in spirit and clinging to one another, brought salty tears to his eyes.

"Dinner's almost ready, kids. I'll go get your dad."

Stan dragged Kyle to the dinner table, supporting his waist tenderly, wishing it could be another way. Alas! A poet's dream. They were artists, too sensitive for the harsh realities of this cruel world.

As the children and Kyle sat, Stan served their meatball stew and poured them each a glass of tall milk.

"You need your calcium," he smiled.

"Thank you father," the twins said in unison. It was a dismal sound, an echo of a lonely and troubled past, like their whole life was lived in black and white.

Kyle briefly touched his hand to Stan's, entwining their fingertips for a moment. A moment that would last forever in Stan's mind.

"I'm sorry," Kyle whispered, tears threatening to fall from the clear emerald orbs.

"It'll all be okay, soon, Kyle, my darling," Stan answered cryptically. He reached out to push a lock of curly tresses behind Kyle's ear, the hair still wet with sweat from the overheated room. He smiled to himself. His Kyle had always liked it warm, his sunny prince. Sometimes he wondered if Kyle was really an angel sent from God, here to bring a little joy to Stan's tragic existence.

They ate in silence and when they were done, they settled together on the couch in front of the television, a family, a cord that could never be cut by the knife of fate.

And as they closed their eyes in quiet contemplation, the laughter of the television slowly fading to white noise and their spirits drifting from this world, Stan felt a sharp pang in his heart.

His last thought before Death put its bony fingers on him was one of horror at his actions—I made a mistake.


End file.
